Reunited
by Aizou Reikon
Summary: He has lost everything yet doesn't know it. People look for him yet he is oblivious.Tsuna isin't the Tsuna eveyone knew anymore. EveryonexTsuna. ONLY YAOI
1. Chapter 1

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!" Some girls screamed in adoration. Tsuna had to cover his ears as his female classmates went crazy over the new hot band The Vongola. He wrinkled his small nose in disgust. He really wanted to know how these girls could like guys that they didn't even know.

Now at the age of eighteen, Tsuna was in collge. He had grown so much. Still underaverage at his height Tsuna was now about 5ft2. His brown locks were longer and curly that they reached his waist. Big light brown eyes were bigger. Small build with a petite figure. Smooth tan skin that was accompinied with baby soft skin. Small plump red limps with long black eyelashes. Yes, Tsuna had turned into a beautiful maiden.

Tsuna put his hands down the moment he felt it was safe. He sighed in relief that there wasn't going to be any more screaming. I mean how can a girl scream for that long and loud.

He let out a sigh as he saw that his friends were also in on the screaching. Tsuna looked at Chrome, Haru, Kyoko, Bianchi, I-pin, and Lal Mirch for a long time. Another sigh escaped him when he saw their dream like expressions. They were really into those guys. He didn't even know who those guys were , but to get their attention they most be really hot.

"Tsu-chan!" Someone yelled breaking Tsuna from his thoughts. He turned around to find Byakuran running to him. As he looked at him run, Tsuna couldn't help but smile. He was so happy to have a great friend like as kind as him. He was a true angel.

Strong arms wrapped around his small waist. Tsuna was pulled back into a hard but lean chest. He stiffened but forced his body relax. Tsuna never knew why he had that kind of reaction to Byakuran.

"Tsu-chan are we still going to meet up at the park tomorrow?" Byakuran asked. Tsuna nodded his head not really paying attention to him. Byakuran relinquished his hold and Tsuna felt his body ease more.

"Well than I'll see you at 7:30a.m. at the park." And with that said Byakuran left. Tsuna couldn't help but shiver when Byakuran smile at him. It creeped him out a lot. Like if he was hiding something from him. Something really scary.

Tsuna walked to his small apartment. It wasn't bad. It was really cozy. It was a place all to himself. Not that he had anyone to share it with.

He prepared himself something light to eat and then went to sleep. Knowing that tomorrow he would have to get up really early.

"Tsunaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Tsuna-neeeeeee!"

"Don't goooooo!"

Voice. So many voices in his head. Voices that cried out for him. He felt like crying. He couldn't remember. He couldn't remember anything. Not even who his parents were.

Tsuna woke with a quiet scream. Again the same voices that he can't put images to keep coming back. Those voices that are fulled with so much sadness. He could not put faces to them.

Tsuna looked at his alarm clock and squealed. He was going to be late. He quickly took a shower and dressed into some dark blue shorts that hugged his hips and a dark blue shirt that had a black rose on it with dark blue converse. He put his hair into messy pony-tail. Getting an orange of the conter he grabbed his keys,bag and left.

He ran as fast as he could. Not really paying attention to where he was going. Tsuna felt proud that he wasn't being clumsy for once, but that went down the drain fast when he bumped into something super hard.

Tsuna collided so hard that he fell on his ass with a loud thud. He groaned in pain as he grabbed his nose that was aching. He moved it trying to see if it was broken. His hair that had fallen from his pony-tail now touched the floor surrounding him. Bangs covered his face.

"Hey watch where the hell your go.." The voice stopped as Tsuna looked up. Tears on the corner of his eyes. The impact had hurt a lot. Thank Goodness he didn't get a concusion.

Many pairs of eyes looked at him. All different colors with different emotions, but for once one emotion was the same and it was shock. Their eyes were wide open.

Tsuna looked at them until something caught his attention. A speck of something red caught his eye. Blood it was his blood on the white shirt.

"Hieeeeeeeeeee!" Tsuna squealed as he stood up to find that he was really short compared to these men. He didn't even reach their shoulders which was pathetic. Tsuna took out his silver hanky and started whipping the stain of careful. Murmuring stuff like 'Baka-Tsuna' and 'Aho-Tsuna' while he cleaned.

The men were still to shocked to say anything as they let the little girl clean the mess. Finally the stain was gone and Tsuna left out a sigh. He looked up to find green eyes staring at him. Silver hair flowing over broad shoulders.

He bowed and said "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." with that done Tsuna turned to leave when a big hand wrapped around his small delicate wrist.

Tsuna stared into dark eyes. He studied the face. This face had lots of scars on it, but even with them on he was still very handsome. Tsuna measured him to be taller than the man he bumped into. With broad shoulders and a lean hard body to match. Tsuna could see that all these men were really tall and fit, but still had the lean appearance. He really had to admit that they were handsome. Each and eveyone of them with their unique looks.

His head started to hurt. His vision was getting blurry, but he faught it. No way in hell was he fainting in front of strangers. He needed to leave so that he could meet up with Byakuran as promised.

A soft voice made him turn to his right. He craned his neck to look up into a smiling face. Tsuna could easily tell that the smile was forced,and it hurt Tsuna. He didn't know why but it made him ache inside as he saw that pathetic smile. Those dark brown eyes that were showing so much emotion at that time that he couldn't comprehend. Those black tresses that were untamed made this man only look tired, but still handsome.

"Are you all right Miss?" He asked. Tsuna pouted a bit at the thought of being mistaken for a young girl. Did he really look like one. He knew that he wasn't the same as the other boys but he also thought he wasn't that feminane. Tsuna nodded his head and tried to leave just to remember he was still being captive.

A frown was placed on his lips as he tried to get out of the tight hold. He pulled really hard on his wrist that the man let him go. The good thing about it was that he was free. The bad thing about it was that he used lots of force and so he ended on his ass again.

A man with golden hair and light blue eyes came to his rescue.

"Are you okay, kora?" Tsuna flinched at the pain in his but but still nodded his head. A big pale hands grabbed his sides and soon he was pulled up. Those hands wrapped around his waist as he was pulled into a chest. Tsuna looked down to find himself way off the ground. He looked up a bit to find onyx black eyes staring at him. This person had really black hair with some adorable side burns that curled at the end.

"Are you okay little girl?" He asked and Tsuna couldn't help but laugh. It was just so funny they all thought he was a girl. He could see that they were looking at him weird, but he couldn't stop. It was just way to cute.

"I'm sorry. Um sir could he put me down." Tsuna whispered. The man gentle set him down before hecould say anything a lud voice was heard.

"Tsu-chan where are you!" Tsuna moaned as he remembered that he was meeting up with Byakuran. He turned around to leave but turned around to face them and with a gentle smile said.

"Sorry for the confusion, but I'm not a girl or am I little. I eighteen and I'm a boy." He ran away laughing. The faces they made were so funny.

For once Tsuna was happy that he was so clumsy. Because of his clumsiness he was able to meet such funny people. But he couldn't help but feel as if he had met them a long time ago even though it's not possible because he had lost all of his memories.


	2. watching over

They looked as the boy left. Once he was gone Hayato fell to his knees and gasped. The rest weren't to far away from breaking down. Even though they tried to deny that that person looked so much like their beloved they couldn't. They had all thought he was dead , but he was here. Or was it just a ghost. They wanted to believe that but the warmth he radiated was enough to clear their thoughts.

Tsuna didn't like the look on Byakuran's face. He had been quiet for quite sometime and it kind of scaried the shit out of Tsuna. What Tsuna didn't know was that Byakuran had seen everything. And when I mean everything I mean everything. From beginning to end.

Today which he thought would be fun wasn't. It wasn't fun when your best-frined was mad at you even though you did nothing wrong. Tsuna didn't even try to find out why Byakuran was mad. He knew that Byakuran would calm down soon enough.

He went back home and took a lonng bath. The warm water soothing his aching muscles. Never had Tsuna ran that much just to get somewhere on time. And even though he ran with all his might he was still late. Maybe that's why Byakuran was mad because he was late. Tsuna promised to apologize. He wrapped a puffy towel around his slim figure and grabbed a small towel so that he could dry his hair. he changed into a large shirt that he didn't know it belonged to just that he had it when he had awaken in the hospital.

He walked to his small kitchen and prepared some dinner. He took 12 shrimps from his freezer.1/2 cup of panko Japanese bread crunbs. 1 egg and oil so that he could make fried shrimp. He started peeling the shrimps and made incisions on the shrimps stomach side so that they would stay straight. He then put flour on the shrimps and then lightly dipped the shimps each into the beaten egg. He then covered the shrimps with panko. Heated the oil in a deep pan to 350 F degree. And then fried the shrimps until brown.

Next he started on the dessert which he made Kushi-dangos. He got out 1 1/3 of rice flour.3/4 cup warm water, for sauce 2/3 cup water,1/2 cup sugar, 2 1/2 tbspns sor sauce,1 1/2 katakakuriko/cornstarch, 1 1/2tbsp water, *bamboo skewers. He Put rice flour in a bowl and add warm water. Knead the dough well. Make small round dumplings. Place the dumplings in a steamer and steam them on high heat for 10 min. Cool the dumplings and skewer them in bamboo sticks. (3-4 dumplings each stick.) Mix water, sugar, and soysauce in a pan and put it on medium heat. Mix the water and katakuriko starch in a cup and set aside. When the sauce boils, add the starch mixture and mix quickly. Slightly grill the skewered dumplings and brush the sauce over them.

Tsuna sat down and with a glass of green tea he ate alone. He slowed down on his eating when he recalled how his day went. Those men that he met were really strange. They were all sad and miserable but hid it. Why Tsuna didn't know. Also the headache that he had gotten being with them disappeared. The burning ache he had felt at look at them was also gone. What had it all meant Tsuna desperately wanted to know. A ray of hope began to form as he thought that maybe these strangers knew something about his past. That was soon squashed like a bug because Tsuna knew that strangers he just met in the park couldn't know about him.

Maybe he was coming down with something Tsuna thought as he washed the dishes.

Black eyes stared at him before they disappeared with a hoot.

Tsuna soon went to his bed and took out his book. The title was Guilty Pleasures. A book he had just began to read since the day before yesterday. A yawn came out of his mouth and he put the book away. When his head touched the pillow he fell asleep.

Figures came into his room. Looking around until eyes looked at the small figure in bed. They made themseles comfortable. Two hours past before they left, but not without giving their love a kiss on the forehead.

Things were going to change. They would soon have what they care about most in the world back in their lifes.


	3. New students

Tsuna woke up took a quick shower and headed to the kitchen. There he made himself a bento. He put two onigiris in it. Then he placed octopus and omlets a snack he made himself some cream puffs with strawberry he waited for his lunch to cool he ate and orange and hurried to his room. He dressed in some dark blue jeans and a black hoodie with black converse. His hair was tucked under the hoodie. He grabbed his bag, key and left.

Tsuna awalked to the small cafe that was a few blocks away from his apartment. The cafe was quiet and peaceful. It was a small place but very elagent and refind. Something made for a princess. The cafe was called Sora. Which really fit because you felt so at ease, you didn't have to worry about anything. Tsuna ordered coffee with two cups of sugar and cream. He would have also ordered some cake, but he had to reaad his script from the play they were going to do. Romeo and Juliet. The tragic story of two lovers.

For some strange reason Tsuna got picked to be Juliet and Byakuran Romeo, but he was happy. If he had to suffer than so did his friend, but he also wouldn't feel bad at having to kiss him later in the scenes.

After fifteen minutes, Tsuna left the cafe and headed to school never noticing the loning stares that were thrown his way.

They watched him. They watched him like a hawk. Not wanting to be separated from him anymore. Their doubts were cleared when they found Byakuran. The bastard that had messed their lifes up. The beast who took their love away. The rage of hatred grew when they saw Tsuna give him a hug. A hug like if they were best friends in the world. They couldn't do anything because it would only cause a scene. In which memories and secrets would have to be told. They did not want that. To place their beloved in the world of darkness once again. To have to see their loved one grief and hurt once more. They would not allow that to happen a second time. They knew that they would have to do something. Anything to get him away from Tsuna.

Tsuna had been reading his script when the teacher came in.

"Settle down now. It may be sudden, but we have some new students. All of you may know these people. Now come in."

A group of handsome men came in. The gasps and squeals of the girls made Tsuna look up. His eyes widened as he looked at the same boys he had bumped into. The yells and screams made him raise and eyebrow. He knew that they were handsome, but wasn't this a bit too much.

"OMG! IT'S THE GUARDIANS!" Kyoko yelled. Caramel eyes widened even more. No way, these teenages were The Guardians. The super hit boy band that was sweeping the nation. He couldn't believe it. He flushed as he remembered how they met.

Bet they think I was some weird fan. He thought. His face getting redder than ever. He slouched down trying to hide himself from everything. But then he stood up. Why should he hide. It's not as if they would remember him. They had like millions of fans so why would they remember one.

They all locked eyes. Different colours swirling in his mind. Different emotions in each pair. A smile was on each of their lips. Tsuna gulped for some reason he couldn't help but think that those smiles and smirks were for him.

"I'm Gokudera Hayato."

"Hello I'm Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Kufufu, I'm Rokudo Mukuro."

" Hibari Kyoya."

"Extreme I'm Sasagawa Ryohei."

"Reborn."

"Colonnello, kora."

"Fon."

"VOIIIII, I'm Squalo and his is Xanxus."

"Ushishishi, I'm the prince Bel."

"Mammon."

"Well than, go sit beside Sawada. Sawada raise your hand."

Tsuna raised his hand hesitantly. Each one of them walked with this cool aura that just made you like them. They sat by him. Hayato sat at his right hand and Takeshi at his left. For some reason, he found this really simaliar to something from a long time ago, but what was it.

He couldn't concentrate in his class. In each one of them, he would sit next to one of them or all of them. Tsuna could feel stares in the back of his head. They were heated stares.

Stares. A stare that was like a predator waiting for his prey to let his guard down.

A shiver went down his back as he remember that. But what was that. Was it a memory or just and illusion.

When the lunch bell rang, he ran out of the room. He went to the school roof top. He never knew why, but he always loved being up there. To be able to look up at the blue sky, and then at the other elements. Like the clouds or the sun.

He ate his lunch at a slow pace knowing that he wouldn't go to his next class which was gym. After finishing, he took a nap.

It hurt. Blood poured down everywhere. Sonething wet and salty fell on his face. Pain racked up in his body. A sinister laugh was heard.

"Your all mine Tsu-chan."

He woke up with a gasp. Sweat ran down his face. His cheeks were flushed.

"What just happened?" Tsuna asked himself.

"Oy, are you going to lay there all day." A low voice asked from behind. Tsuna turned around to find the new students there. He then looked up at the sky. It wasn't the bright blue clour anymore, so he knew it was pretty late.

Another gasp came out of his mouth. Oh no, he foregot that Byakuran was going to wait for him, so that they could go to his apartment and study their lines. Tsuna jumped up from where he layed. He grabbed his bento and ran to the class. He passed hte boys without a second look or thought. Grabbing his bag, he slammed his things inside and dashed out again.

He took the stairs two by two (well tried to). Tsuna knew that they were behinf them. The heavy steps they took weren't secretive. As he was getting close to the bottom, Tsuna tripped. He would have fallen on his face if it wasn't for the strong arm around his waist.

"You are really a klutz."

A low voice said in his ear. He shudder from what Tsuna didn't know. The arm slowly eased him to the ground. But before it could let go the worst happened.

"What are you doing Tsu-chan?!"

Tsuna didn't have to turn around to see Byakuran. He didn't have to turn around and see how angry he was. He could feel it.

A strong hand gribbed his small wrist and yanked him out of the warm embrace and into a cold one.

He met up with a strained smile on his best friends face and he knew that he would have a lot of kissing up to do.

"Tsu-chan, why don't you wait for me at the entrance of the school. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Tsuna could reply. His tongue was caught in his throat, so instead he just nodded and swiftly left.

Byakuran turned around strained smile gone replaced with a cruel one

"Well, Well, Well, if you look at what we have here. What in the name of heavens is the Vongola Famiglia doing here."

"You bastard." Hayato screamed ready to pounce. Only being restrained by a frowning Takeshi.

"Now, now Haya-chan. Didn't the Vongola Decimo teach you any manners."

Low growls were heard from all of them.

"Ohh. My bad the Decimo is dead. I foregot."

A gun shot was heard. Reborn's eyes were hidden by his hat.

"Byakuran you don't have to lie because we just found the Decimo. Even someone like you couldn't kill Tsuna."

Byakuran laughed at that. They stared at him like if he had gone crazy.

"Reborn, Reborn, Reborn. Who ever said I wanted to kill Tsu-chan. You guys assumed that I did, and tried with everything that you had to keep him away from me. And that's where you went wrong. For you see, from the moment I layed my eyes on Tsuna when he was fourteen, he had become mine. I let you keep him for the time being so that when I took him away you wouldn't hurt so much, but I guess I was wrong. I mean look at you. You all became singers in order to find just one clue that will bring hope to your hearts."

He turned his head to look out where Tsuna was.

"Isin't he beautiful. When he was younger he was an angel, but now he has become a god."

"But you foreget one thing, Tsunayoshi-kun is not dead."

"Oh yes he is, he may not be dead dead, but he is dead. This Tsuna doesn't remember anything. Did you think it would be that easy to have him back. Were you all hoping that when you met up with him, he would run into your arms and cry how much he missed you all. Well your wrong. You see I took away all those precious memories of his. He is not and will never be the Sawada Tsunayoshi that you all fell in love with."

With that said Byakuran left with a smile on his face. Leaving behind crushed and shocked souls


	4. saved

They watched as Byakuran smugly walked away. They watched as he got closer to Tsuna They watched as Tsuna bowed and Byakuran just smiled adn hugged him. They even watched as Byakuran took Tsuna's small hand and dragged him away. No, they would not lose again. Not to him ever again. They would get back il loro cielo. They would get him back no matter what.

Tsuna had been prepared for Byakuran to lash out at him. He wasn't prepared though for Byakuran to hug him and smile at him. A shiver ran down his spine as he looked at their interwind fingers. Something inside of him screamed at him to get away from this man. To get away from this person and run back to those men. He shock that thought off quickly. There should be no reason for him to be afraid of Byakuran. He clenched his other hand into a fist as he felt another shiver frun down his back.

It had been late in the day when it happened. Tsuna had been sitting on his couch reading over his lines when he remembered he needed to go shopping. Grabbing his bag and keys he left to the supermarket. He had felt like someone was staring at him but brushed it he went home he saw how dissertted the streets really were. picking up his pace a bit more, Tsuna didn't notice someone behind him before it was to late. A hand grabbed him by the waist adn the other cover his mouth. He tried to scream but they were muffled by the big hand. Trying to kick, but soon found his feet off the ground. Tsuna started to panic.

"_Your all mine Tsu-chan."_

A low voice whispered in his head. Light voilet eyes stared down at him with a big smile on its face.

His struggles grew as he saw that smile in his head. A smile so twisted that it made him almost cry. His strength was failing him. Tsuna really wished now that he hadn't skipped all those gym classes. His breath was being constricted. When he thought that all was lost, those hands fell from their place. Before he could say anything, he was pushed into a warm hard chest.

He looked up to find himself looking into an indigo and bright red eyes.

_"Tsunayoshi-kun Ti amo."_

He grabbed his head as another pulse came but this time worse. Who's voice was that. Who had said that. What was happening.

He turned around to find several blopdy bodiess on the ground. All dead. Bodies twisted in weird positions with eyes and mouths wide open. Tsuna couldn't scream. His throat was clogged up. His breath came in pants, and tears fell down his eyes. His eyes widened even more when a man with blue-gray eyes came up to him and picked him up. Craddling him like a small child.

Tsuna didn't try to struggle knowing that he wouldn't get away. This man was stronger than him, and his chest was comfortable. It was big, hard, and warm. Tsuna layed his head on top off his heart. Listening to the beating organ that was inside this body. As he listened to the soft noise, Tsuna yawned. He closed his eyes with a small smile on his face. For once not questioning why he was happy to hear this man's or any of these men hearts beat . He knew the answer to that question. He was happy because he knew that with that soft noise he could confirm that they were alive and real.

_"Kyoya."_


	5. New place

He was placed on the king size bed. The heavy, white covers covering his small body. Soft kiss were placed on his forehead, and Tsuna let out a soft sigh.

An old man soon came in. His faces constricted with worry but also at what had happened to his little grandson, but happiness at seeing that he was alive. That he was still breathing and looked to healthy.

"Reborn, I want you and Xanxus to go to Tsunayoshi's apartment and grab his things. Come back quickly and don't let anyone follow you." The old man said. They nodded their heads and soon left. The rest got comfortable in the room waiting for their precious person to wake up.

The door was ripped up. A small little kid came in. He was nine years old but looked to be about six. With big green eyes, and a mob of curly black hair that complamented his tanish, baby soft skin.

"Moma!"

Another person followed after him. A baby that was trying to crawl his way to the body that was on the bed. The baby had aquamarine hair with big aquamarine eyes that contrasted against his pale, baby soft skin.

Before Lambo could say anything he was grabbed by Hayato and Fran by Takeshi.

"What are you doing Aho-dera. Let me go moma's back. Let me go."

Fran by now was crying wanting so much to be with his mother. The person that had saved him and given him a better life. The person that had left him all alone.

"Lambo be quiet," Fon whispered, " Tsuna is sleeping. Your disturbing your mother's sleep."

"But Fon-papa..."

"No buts Lambo." Mukuro put in ending the arguement.

"Mu-papa." Baby Fran guggled.

"Hi, Fran. How are you. Were you a good baby today."

Fran now in the arms of Mukuro giggled and than came over and started playing with his baby.

"Ta-papa." Fran giggled as he was being fiercely tickled by his other they were playing around the other were talking to Lambo.

"Lambo I know how much you missed you moma, but right now your moma isin't your moma. Tsuna doesn't remember anything ans so he doesn't remember taking care of you or Fuuta or even Fran. So when he wakes up don't call him that okay. Your going to have to wait for a bit." Timoteo said

" ma bisnonno..."

"Lambo listen."

"Hai, Kyo-papa"

Even with all the inconvenience, Tsuna did not once wake was dreaming. And it wasn't the good kind of dreams that leave you warm and fuzzy all over. In his dream, Tsuna was surrounded by many people and he was carrying a baby in his arms. The people looked so familiar but he could put his finger on how they were. Soon they started to disappear. One by one they all left him. Until he was utterly alone.

_"Tsu-chan your all mine now. All mine"_

Arms wrapped around his waist pulling him into a cold kisses were placed on his cheek anad then on his neck. Tsuna could do nothing but flinch as cold lips touched his warm skin.

He wanted to get away. No, he needed to get away from this man, whoo ever he was.

A hand grabbed his chin roughly making him look infront of him. His eyes widened. Blood there was blood scattered everywhere. Bodies lay close by.

_Oh god oh god this can't be happening._

Tsuna awoke with sweat coming down his forehead. Brown, long tresses splattered on his face.

_A dream it was all a dream _He thought. Relief poured into him. He blinked. This wasn't his room. His room was not this big. He pulled back the covers and got out of the bed. Tsuna was amazed on how beautiful this room was. Fit for a princess. Large, grand wooden door that had a rose carved into them were far away fro him on his right side. Grand, crystal clear windows to his left. The deep lavendor curtains pulled back to let sunlight in. A shelf filled with many books was close had the same design as the doors and was a dark rich brown clour. A desk was close by. It was big with a leather covered chair. He sat on it and found that he didn't even cover one-fourth of the chair or even the desk. The desk was cool to the touch and it was right in front of the windows making it glitter.

Tsuna then moved to the huge closet. He opened the rich, browns doors to find such amazing clothes in it, but only to fins out that they were for girls. There was something that caught his eyes though he tried to deny it. He took it with trembling hands. He took of his clothes and put the dress on.

The dress was a black,. sequin baby doll dress It had another layer over it that was a transparent black. The rhinestones on it made a beautigul pattern and the straps were thin.

It fit him perfectly. Even though he had no breast it still fit him perfectly. Like if it was made just for him. Tsuna found some cute doll shoes. They were velvet black dress shoes with bows on the front. The bows had a sheen to them and also a gold edging around the bow. They were really small like a size two. Tsuna tried them on to find that they fit him nicely.

A low growl made him blush. He was hungry. Completely foregetting that he had his hair down or that he had the clothes on he ventured out of the room. He walked down the long stair case. The kitchen wasn't hard to find since it was huge.

Tsuna had decided to make Casserole with Italian sausage and fontina and some Anise rings but he also decided to make some steamed rice, miso soup, with grilled fish, tamagoyaki, onsen tamago, tsukemono pickles, seasoned nori, natto, woth some apple rabbits, and homemade pooh bear, mickey mouse, and heart-shaoed cookies.

He didn't know why he was making all this food. He knew that he would never be able to finish got carried away in his work that he didn't hear or notice people coming inside.

They had gotten up and headeed to the kitchen to get something fast to eat so they could leave. Timoteo walked hand-in-hand with two of little great-grandchildren while Reborn carried Fran. Poor ten year old little Fuuta had gotten sick and they were going to to get him some medicene. He had become for fenimane just like his moma. His big light green eyes, and that mob of long, dark blone hair that reached his mod-back. His small frame, that made him look six, complamented his small face and long thick eyelashes. Tanish skin to finish it of.

The soft humming coming from the kitchen had made them more aware because they had told the maids to take the day off so who could be in the kitchen at this were surprised to find Tsuna in the kitchen cooking with a lovely dress on. The humming soon turned into singing.

Fue encuentrarme en tu mirada  
Y sentirme enamorada  
Era menos frágil junto a ti

Pero todo era mentira  
Te marchaste de mi vida  
Y me perdí, y me perdí

Sige vivo tu recuerdo  
Me hace dańo si te pienso  
Estoy triste, pero estoy de pie  
Aunque me hayas olvidado  
Se que tarde o más temprano  
Vas a enteder cuanto te amé

Algún dia sin pensarlo  
Me vas a extrańar despacio  
Algún día una la mańana  
Sentiras que te hago falta  
Y en tu interior vas a sentir amor  
Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que al finallo pierde

Cada vez que vuelvo a verte  
No lo niego, aún me duele  
Pero se que algún día estaré bien

Y aunque me hayas olvidado  
Se que tarde o más temprano  
Vas a enteder cuanto te amé

Algún dia sin pensarlo  
Me vas a extrańar despacio  
Algún día una la mańana  
Sentiras que te hago falta  
Y En tu interior, vas a sentir amor  
Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que al finallo pierde

Nooo

Algún dia sin pensarlo  
Me vas a extrańar despacio  
Algún día en la mańana  
Sentiras que te hago falta  
Y En tu interior, vas a sentir amor  
Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que al finallo pierde

Lo pierde

His soft voice drifted through the one dared to move an inch. They were all captured by his voice. They all watched as he gracefully made his way through the kitchen. Timoteo looked at the men. He couldn't help but smile. These men that use to cold-hearted or some still are had fallen in love with his grandson. Lookind back at his grandson he knew that there wasn't anything to worry about they would take good care of him. They would get his memories cough that came out of Fuuta's mouth seemed to have broken the spell.

Tsuna turned around to find his classmates, Three little kids, and an old man looking at him. He blushed as he realized that this was their house and he had just stolen their food. But they weren't staring at the food they were looking at Tsuna. Well they were looking under Tsuna and soon he realized that he hadn't taken off the dress. His blush deepened.

They couldn't move. They were all so at Tsuna with a dress and his hair down cooking brought too many memoried back.

Tsuna smiled softly and said "Good morning."

They nodded not finding thei voices to respond.

"Good morning Tsunayoshi-kun. My name is Timoteo but please call me grandfather. It's a pleasure to meet three little kids here are my great-grandchildren Fuuta, Lambo and Fran. You already know the others."

Tsuna smile grew as the kind,old man inttroduced him to everyone. A loud bing notified Tsuna that the cookies were ready. He took them out of the oven and put them on a plate. Grumbling sounds caught his attention. He turned around "Breakfast is almost ready so if you please wash your hands and go sit down I bring it in."

They listened to Tsuna. Fran had started to struggle in his hold wanting to be carried by his moma. Small hands wrapped aroung his baby frame and soon his was pulled into a soft, warm chest.

"Your such a cute baby." Warm caramel eyes and a soft met Fran as he looked at Tsuna's face. A giggle came out of his mouth. While Tsuna was playing with Fran something grabbed onto the dress. He looked down to meet up with a pair of of light green eyes and another pair of green eyes but this shade darker. He crouched down baing careful with the baby in his arms.

"Hi, I'm Tsuna you must be Lambo, and you must be Fuuta and this baby here is Fran right." They nodded their heads and gave him a smile. Tsuna looked at Fuuta before putting his forehead on Fuuta's

"Ma.."

"Your sick.I'll find some medicine for you to drink okay." Fuuta held back tears as he remembered what he almost called Tsuna. He remembered how his moma always did that to see if they were sick. Even if they weren't he would always foreget about everything else and take care of them.

The medicine had been bitter, but he drank it so he could get better fast. He wanted to spend time with his moma not be in bed.

Breakfast had been comfortable. Tsuna had sat at the right of his grandfather with Fran in his lap. Hayato had sat to his right with Lambo in his lap. Fuuta was sitting with Xanxus. After they had finished eating, they had drooped the big bombon Tsuna.

He had wanted it all to be fake. To be told that he had been wathed all this time made him feel violated. To be told that he apartment had been ram-sacked and bugged made him almost feel he had to stay here and couldn't tell anyone not even Byakuran what was happening for protection.

His life was such a mess.


End file.
